Rock The Ice!
by F-F-Chan
Summary: GaaHina. Hinata's an ice skater who falls in love with a band's vocalist and vice-versa, but she doesn't know he's Gaara. What will happen to them when Gaara speaks out that he loves Hinata? AU with OCs and OOCCs out of character characters .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: F-F-Chan doesn't own Naruto or any of its characters, except for Miro-san and Nuriko-chan...and the song, "Fall For You".

A/N: I chose "Fall for You" because I really love the song! Kya~! Some characters will either be alive or OOC.

* * *

In Konoha, where ice and snow were never the same…the country which was cursed into one long century of snowfall, lies an ice skating rink. In this rink, we can see our favorite female Hyuuga, Hinata!

"Come on, Hinata-chan! Try again!" Temari said to her student.

"Go, Hinata-chan! Get up! Don't quit!" said Gaara, waving at the pretty ice skater.

"Sorry, Temari-sensei, I fell off accidentally. Thanks, Gaara-kun, for your concern," Hinata said while blushing and rubbing her hip.

You see, Hinata had been a champion and had won many medals because of ice skating. It is her favorite hobby, her life, her soul, her…her…CUPID!?

You may think this is stupid but, let me tell you what I heard…she met the man of her dreams because of this sport and some helping factors, he, he…and it happened two years ago, starting with a damned afternoon, of which the sun disappeared and slowly the night unfurls…

At the Hyuugas…

"Neji-nii-saaaaaan!!!" Hanabi said loudly.

Neji was hiding. He was afraid Hanabi would find him and ask him to escort her to the rink. Whose fault was it that Konoha was full of cold, pure white snow and ice, not lush leaves and refreshing water? Whoever it was, he vowed he would kill that person.

"Nejiiiiiii!!!! You like it or not, as I can see you hiding in the tree, you're gonna escort Hanabi there! Now, go!!!" Neji's father shouted.

"Neji-nii-san! Now! Now!" Hanabi insisted.

"Oh, alright! I give up, let's go then…" Neji said coldly.

"YIPEEEEEE!!!" Hanabi yelled.

"Where's your sister, anyway?" said Neji, with a look that says, 'Hinata should be the one who would escort her imouto there!'.

"I dunno…but I'm going to the rink because I know a great skater is there!" Hanabi tugged Neji.

In another clan, the Uchihas…

Sasuke runs away from their house. Thanks to Itachi, that is…

_~Flashback~_

"_Itachi!" their mother called._

"_For God's sake, where is Itachi!?" their father grumbled._

"_Niiii-saaaaaaaan! Niiiiiii-chaaaaaaaaa-" Sasuke was grabbed by Itachi._

"_Shh! Be quiet and I promise you I'll let you go to other places without letting Kaa-san and Otou-san notice that I let you go!"_

_~End~_

"Gee, just bargain for that and then I can go to the rinks. Perhaps they can wait for me, ne?" Sasuke said.

Meanwhile, in another residence, the Uzumakis…

"Kaa-san, Otou-san, I'll go now to meet my friends, bye," Naruto quickly said as he dashed to the door when he saw his twin sister, Nuriko.

"And where are you suppose to be meeting?" said the pink-haired girl played with her long hair that dropped into the floor if untied.

"T-To the…ice skating rink!" Naruto said.

"Well, take me there as well if you're really saying the truth!"

He hesitated.

"Well?"

"'Kay, 'kay, I'll take you there…"

"And about your friends, I know you're from..." Nuriko whispered the rest of the words into her brother's ears. Naruto twitched.

"No way! But not her? You sure? If you see her, please don't tell, for God's sake!"

"Of course! Only she doesn't know that matter!" she winked.

In the ice skating rink, some minutes later…

SCREECH!

"Ouch!" a girl with long, violet hair said.

"Oh, are you okay?" a skater said.

"Does it hurt?" another said.

"Hinata-chan! Are you okay?" said her instructor.

"No, thanks, I'm fine!" the girl said.

She stood up. She was fine. She is the most beautiful of all of the ice skaters in there. Her name is Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, do you need some medication?" her instructor glided towards her.

"No, thanks, Temari-sensei, I'm fine!" said Hinata.

"Nee-san! What time are we going home anyway? You're making me look like I can't do even a single thing like a baby! And I'm getting sleepy, and also it's getting late…" a redhead from the few spectators said. They laughed.

"Don't you dare to sleep! If you do, you'll bring another disast-" Temari was cut off.

"Nee-saaaaaaaaaaan!" a little child's voice said. Hinata looked at the direction of the sound. It was Hanabi, with a disturbed and stressed Neji.

"Hey, yo! How's my imouto? How are you, Neji-nii-san?" said Hinata.

"Absolutely and clearly not fine…" Neji said, with the tone of doom and stress and anger.

"Hey, just my luck, here's Teme, that's Neji, and…oh, look, there's Gaara!" said a loud voice while pointing to the redhead. It was Naruto, with Nuriko and Sasuke.

"Naruto-kuuuuuun!" Hinata said excitedly. Naruto was her crush. [A/N: Take note of the 'was'.]

"Hey, hey, Nii-san! There's your girlfriend!" Nuriko said.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeess!! He's in love!" Sasuke teased.

"What the-! She's…she's not my…she's just a friend!" Naruto said while blushing furiously. This is because he was humiliated that his sister and friend-foe said so loud that his friend is his girlfriend. Hinata blushed as red as tomato.

"Aww…lovers! Tell me the truth!" Nuriko flashed beautiful eyes.

"Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan!" Temari said while waving her hand in front of Hinata's face. She fainted.

"Oh, no!!!" Gaara suddenly jumped from his seat.

"What? Concerned, Mister?" Temari said with a tone of, 'You like her, don't you?'.

"Guys! The time! The time! We're late!"

"Oh, goshy," Naruto said.

"Darn! You're correct, let's go!" Neji panicked as he looked at his wristwatch.

"What's ab-" Temari was cut off, once more.

"Sorry, but we need to go!" Sasuke said and the four boys dashed out.

"Be safe you boys! Oh, Hinata-chan, where are you going?" Temari said.

"I forgot, I need to attend a concert! My favorite rock band will play! Please…let me see them sing their new song and my faves!"Hinata said frantically.

"Alrighty, then, let's go."

"Yay! Arigatou, Temari-sensei! But what about them?" Hinata pointed to the lads' companions.

"Well…do you two want to go to a concert tonight?"

"Nope, I'll stay here," Hanabi winked.

"I'll go with her," Nuriko placed a pointer finger on her lips.

Later, with the boys…

"Here you go…all ready for tonight, boys!" the man handed them their clothes.

"Thanks…pant, pant…Miro," Gaara said and grabbed them.

"Are you sure you woudn't rest?"

"Just for a while, thankies!" Naruto said as he grabbed a pair of pants.

Some minutes later…

Miro climbed up the stage and said, in the manner of the announcers in boxing matches, "Ladies and gents, presenting your favorite band of this generation…Ninja Rockerz!"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!" the audience shouted.

Temari was surprised of what she saw. The quad looked like Gaara and his friends, except it was unlikely for them to look like her brother and company. All of them wore black shoes except for their vocalist.

The drummer had long, dark hair in a ponytail. He was wearing shades, a silver-like jacket, black undershirt and black pants. He looked like Neji.

The guitarists look crazy. Their hair looked like electrified [A/N: Oh…I know there's a word like this.]. One of them is blonde and has blue eyes. He had a band aid on each of his cheeks, both diagonally put. He wore a gray jacket with black gothic designs, a blue undershirt, and a pair of denim pants with the part on the knees ripped off. He looked like Naruto.

The other had very, very dark blue hair, or maybe black. He wore a black jacket with red designs. Pink [A/N: Weird!] was the color of his undershirt. He wore maroon pants. He looked like Sasuke.

Now, this is the guy who looked like Gaara, the vocalist. He wore a dark red sleeveless shirt with strings inserted on every of its holes and black denim pants with a pair of belt-like straps on the ends. His feet was looking comfortable with the dark maroon boots. He looked so handsome, so charming…

They began to sing, with a majority of the fans singing along…  
_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
It couldn't be that we have been this way before_

"Ahh…ain't they dream men?" Hinata whispered to Temari. The elder girl just blinked.

"If only HE was here…" the ice skating instructor mumbled.

"Who, pretty skater?" a man next to Temari said.

She looked and saw Shikamaru Nara, her crush. She blushed hard and turned away from him.

_I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

"Y-You don't n-need to kno-ow," she stammered.

"Me…right, princess?" he smiled.

Temari's blush softened and she turned to him, saying, "Uh, yah."

"By the way, sens-oh! Nara-san!" Hinata turned to the two.

"Nara-san? You don't need to be formal and I'm almost at your age, Hinata-chan!" Shikamaru laughed.

But hold your breath…

"It's…because of…the way you look at each other."

"What!?" Shikamaru blushed a bit.

"Hey! That matter is out of discussion!" Temari blushed even harder than after mumbling.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again…_

"The truth is…" Hinata hesitated to say the rest of the words.

"Your eyes."

"Nani?"

"Love life problems?"

Hinata nodded.

Don't make me change my mind…

"We have a long night to go, so cheer up," Shikamaru placed a hand on Temari's shoulder and gently pushed her closer.

"Just listen to the song, Hinata," Temari looked at her student.

_I won't live to see another day  
I swear its true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

"'Fall for You' is its title. One of my personal favorites," Hinata said.

"First time attending a concert," Shikamaru smiled.

"First time attending theirs," Temari winked.

The night continued…

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you that I would never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start_

People cheering, people singing…

_Oh, but hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible to find_

People who are loveless are now filled with even a little hope.

_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
'Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep_

The song fills everybody's heart, mind and soul…

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

Most especially, those of an ice skater who has failed in love life but wants to try again.

* * *

To be continued...for the next chapter, expect surprises! Don't expect the expected and expect the unexpected.

Har! Har! Har! My Coper! If you like, press the review button!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: F-F-Chan doesn't own the characters, except for Nuriko-chan and Miro-san…nor the computer application and song mentioned.

For this chappie, I used "Closer You and I" by Spongecola. If you don't know this song, just search over the I-net.

Thanks for reviewing, Midnight bluestream, Rot Into Death, and asHHiee!

asHHiee, I'm sorry if you got confused. What is the matter you were confused with?

* * *

Everywhere in icy Konoha, "Ninja Rockerz" was always said. Ooh…their popularity's increased too much! But that only includes teens and frequent concert attenders, unfortunately, maybe.

In the Hyuuga residence, Hinata's spaced out. Hanabi is talking to Nuriko on the phone about yesterday's ice skaters. Neji is still asleep. Must have been stressed because of Hanabi's actions yesterday. Their parents are still at work. Therefore, that leaves the three of them in the house.

In Hinata's thoughts, the band's song, 'Fall for You', was still going around and around. Maybe she should sing it as the vocalist sings. It's because she fell in love with him. His looks, his voice…but she haven't met him yet. So she can't say if she likes his attitude.

"Hmm…" she sighed.

"Onee-san?" Hanabi's voice brought her back.

"Nani?"

"Ano…what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Just about yesterday."

"Why so?"

"It's nothing of importance, anyway."

"Okay then."

Hinata then went to her room and turned on her computer. She wanted to chat to a random person. When she signed in into her Windows Live Messanger, a window popped up, saying she's got a new friend request. Another window opened, with the same person who's trying to add her as his friend saying, 'hi there!'

She typed, 'who r u?'

He responded, 'd 1 n only Ninja Rockerz vocalist'

'iie, really!?'

'yez! dattebayo! but no, im not who u think i m'

'then who r u?'

'um…its not of importance, anyway'

'wat do u mean?'

'my name'

'aww…even a penname?'

'look my penname'

Hinata looked. The vocalist's penname was oddly, "yumeaiofsuna". She clicked on the button that adds him as her WLM friend.

'u wanna b called Yume-Ai? u'r from Suna?' she entered.

'yep. yez. do u hav a webcam?'

'hai'

'turn it on'

'how bout u?'

'i also hav. i'll also turn it on so u could c me'

Hinata reached for her webcam to turn it on.

'there' she punched in.

'ur so cute n pretty!'

Hinata blushed. She turned away from the webcam because he already saw that.

'hey, dont u want 2 c my face?' he typed.

The computer's speakers were on, so Hinata heard the sound effect that her chatmate just entered a new message. She turned and saw him smiling at her, his head resting on his right hand. He indeed looked like Gaara, but he doesn't have the tattoo on his forehead plus he's wearing his concert clothes from his band's last month's concerts [A/N: Because they wear the same clothes for a month's concerts]. The usual charming Ninja Rockerz vocalist. She turned off the speakers.

'sorry. i was shocked'

'2 talk 2 ur fave vocalist?'

'yeh'

'so how woz i last nyt?'

'u'r so cute that i wanted 2 meet u personally!!'

'so wat may i call u?'

Hinata hesitated to write her own name, but she typed it.

'Hinata Hyuuga'

The lad looked at his back lazily but suddenly he typed frantically, 'im sorry i need 2 go!'

'manager calls?'

'uh-huh'

'so…that means goodbye'

'iie! ja ne! c u on my next concert!'

She smiled and looked again at his face. He typed something, but before she could she the message, the webcam showed that he blew a flying kiss. She blushed hard and her hand reached for her webcam. She turned it off and fell off the chair. She was smiling, saying, "Suki desu, Yume-Ai-kun!"

She got up and looked at his message. It read, "im not afraid 2 say 2 d world, 'Suki desu, Hyuuga Hinata-chaaaaaaaan!!!'"

She fainted.

On the other line, Yume-Ai, or what his family and friends, except Hinata, knows as Gaara, wiped the makeup off his forehead and fell to the floor, blushing deep red. He said, with a mixture of happiness and shock, "I can't believe I said, 'Suki desu' to Hinata-chan!"

Naruto, Sasuke, Kankuro, Temari, and Miro were there to witness Gaara's actions. Good thing Neji wasn't awake nor with them that time, since he'll be rolling on the floor laughing out loud [A/N: I call that ROTFLOL.] at Gaara and Hinata.

"So how was it, Yume-Ai?" Naruto teased.

"Shut up, Eien no Koufuku!" Gaara managed to say.

"You're still a dobe, Koufuku," Sasuke said.

"Oy, Densetsu no Bi-teme, at least I know now some of your deepest darkest secret, like who's your crush," Naruto smirked.

"Bi-kun, you have a crush?" Temari was surprised.

"I didn't know emos have crushes!" Kankuro laughed.

"Everybody can have a crush. Well, anyway. Gaara-san, what will you do if Sora no Unmei knows about this?" Miro asked.

"If he'll know, he'll spread it around. So I'll just shout it in front of everybody in our next concert…" Gaara closed his eyes and he was fast asleep.

"Oh…" they all looked at each other.

2 weeks later, when the Ninja Rockerz were supposed to hold their next concert, at the ice skating rink…

"Hinata-chan? Are you still with us?" Temari knudged Hinata, who was still filled with the impact by the words Gaara, or what she knows as Yume-Ai, typed as a chat message.

"Haaahhh…huh? Nani?" Hinata returned from being spaced out.

"Are you with us or are you still gonna daydream about that band?" Temari said.

"It's just that…Yume-Ai-kun, as…the vocalist said to call him…said…" Hinata gulped the rest of her words, her face still red and smiling.

"No way, don't tell me he said, 'suki desu'!"

"Hai!"

"Oh my gosh!" Temari tried her best to pretend to very shocked, "To you!?"

"Hai! That…that was my…most incredible experience, ever! I wonder if he'll keep his words…"

"What words?"

"He said that he's not afraid to announce to the world that he loves me!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

Hinata started twirling and twirling around that she lost her balance and fell on the ice.

"Ouch!" she said.

Temari rolled her eyes, skated up to Hinata and assisted her student.

"Thanks, Temari-sensei."

"No problem," Temari winked.

A few hours later…

"In an hour, your boyfriend's-" Temari was cut.

"Sensei, he's not my boyfriend!" Hinata said.

"Okay, whatever. Let's just go to the concert, my golly!"

"Temari-sensei, are you into the sensation now?"

"Obvious."

Hinata got out of the skating area, removed her ice skating shoes and got on her knee-high black boots. She changed onto a green, long sleeved shirt with citrus fruits designs on the front part and a dark green miniskirt. She put on a brown coat and a long scarf of citrus colors. [A/N: I'm not good at coloring and clothing ideas…]

When she go out of the changing room, she saw Temari in a thick blue turtleneck with long sleeves as well, a long indigo skirt for the cold weather, deep blue short boots, a denim jacket, and a sky blue beanie. [A/N: See!? I'm not good at colors and clothes!]

"What are you standing there for? Come on!" Temari strictly said.

"Okay," Hinata blinked.

Later, at the concert…

"Hey, Gaara, are you sure of what you'll be doing!?" Neji tried to hold his laughter, sitting in front of the drum set.

"Hai…for love!" Gaara jumped, punching the air. He put on the mini-microphone [A/N: I dunno how you call that little version of the microphone that you put on by your ears so that you can move around freely without that mic and its wire; I really suck at electronics…]

"Love sick…" Naruto mumbled, testing his guitar's chords.

"Hey, Miro-san. Go up now! We're ready!" Sasuke stumbled and grabbed his guitar.

"Okay," Miro walked up on the stage and spoke, "Ladies and gents, again, welcome another of the new songs of the Ninja Rockerz!"

Everybody screamed. Hinata noticed the layout of their stage is different from any of their other concerts. There was a platform where somebody from the them, excluding the cute drummer, can walk on, nearer to their fans. She was the one nearest there to the end of it.

"Oh…Yume-Ai-kun!" Hinata's eyes brightened up.

"Hey there, ladies…" Gaara said in his 'Yume-Ai' voice. He makes his voice a little deeper to cover his true identity.

Every woman screamed, but not Temari, and two other ladies that attended the concert, namely Tenten and Sakura.

"What the fuck does the female crowd want from that…that…" Temari commented.

"Hinata's Yume-Ai-kun? It's…either they want to say 'Ti voglio' or 'Ti amo'," Shikamaru explained to her.

"Yiiish!" Temari squeaked.

The intro music started. Before singing, Gaara said, disappointing most of the female audience, "Sorry but I'm taken.

"Hey, there's a look in your eyes  
Must be love at first sight  
You were just part of a dream  
Nothing more so it seemed  
But my love couldn't wait much longer  
Just can't forget the picture of your smile  
'Coz every time I close my eyes  
You come alive!"

He stepped on the platform, nearer to his audience.  
"The closer I get to touching you  
The closer I get to loving you  
Give it a time  
Just a little more time  
We'll be together  
You and I"

He went forward, closer.

"Then could I love you more  
So much stronger than before  
Why does it seem like a dream  
So much more so it seems  
I guess I found my inspiration  
With just one smile, you take my breath away  
So hold me close  
And say you'll stay with me now"

Gaara then got the closest, moving to the tip of the platform. He kneeled down to Hinata and winked at her. He pulled her up the stage.

"The closer I get to touching you  
The closer I get to loving you  
Give it a time  
Just a little more time  
We'll be together  
Every little smile  
That special smile  
The twinkle in your eye  
In a little while  
Give it a time  
Just a little more time  
So we can get closer  
You and I"

The girls started gossiping with each other. But much to their too much disappointment, Gaara spoke on the microphone, "Suki desu…Hinata-chan."

Hinata fainted on Gaara's arms, which made him nosebleed and faint.

"Yume-Ai! Oy!"

"Oh no!"

"Hinata-chan! Wake up!"

* * *

To be continued…

Uwahh…My finals are upcoming and so is the clearance. So please expect the next chappy in more or less two weeks. I was also making this while listening to Britney's "Womanizer" and "Closer You and I". Randomness I guess.

Like it? Press the button and review! Review! Puh-leeeeeeeeeeeeease?

* * *

Oh and about the foreign words:  
Ti voglio - I want you (referring to the other's body...ah!! not recommended to use in front of elders, really!)  
Ti amo - I love you (well...it's just the simple 'i luv u')


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Me no ownies the characters but the plot. (My OCs didn't appear here...)

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, asHHiee, RolleRBiVi'sCAstle!

asHHiee, me too, myself, I sadly admit I did also get confused on that part because I can't properly…what do you call this…change scenes that good…(embarrased)

Thanks for the fave, elemental chaos!

And this chappie is a very, very fluffy and short chappie because…

* * *

Hinata woke up on the bed in a room backstage. It was the only room with somewhere one can lie down on something soft. She looked around. Gaara was placed beside her. She blushed furiously, but good thing he wasn't awake, so her blush calmed down a bit.

'Yume-Ai-kun looks a thousand times cuter than any boy I ever seen…' she thought.

_But I doubt his identity._

'Who are you!? Where…how did y-'

_I'm also you, Hinata. Your inner and brave self._

'Huh? I don't get it!'

_Easy. I'm the brave part of you, and also your inner self. Any more questions?_

'What do you mean by doubting Yume-Ai-kun's identity?'

_He's like a con artist!_

'Con…artist?!'

_Or maybe what I've suspected…maybe we've suspected, Gaara who has paint or make-up on his forehead._

'Gaara-kun? No! He's not like that! Gaara-kun is cold-hearted. Yume-Ai-kun is gentle and warm!'

_Why don't you wipe that sweat off his face?_

Hinata nervously touched Gaara's face, but he awakened.

"Hey, there, Hinata-koishii," he said, opening his eyes.

"Ah! Y-yume-ai-kun! I-I-I-I…w-wasn't d-doin-ing an-anyt-thing b-bad!!" she said, throwing herself away from him.

"I know."

"Y-Yume-Ai-k-kun?"

"Hm?"

"C-Can I…" Hinata hesitated to say the rest, her eyes moving from herself to Gaara, her cheeks flushing.

"Kiss you again?"

Hinata gulped and nodded.

"Okay."

Gaara neared her, a hand supporting Hinata's back, the other on the bed. He closed their distance. This kiss was different from their first. It was full of feelings and very passionate.

Gaara slipped his tongue into Hinata's mouth, licking every bit of it. She moaned a bit. They parted, panting.

"You just taste so sweet and good, Hinata-chan…" he whispered.

She blushed hard and hugged him.

* * *

That's it! Hmm…will Hinata-chan believe her inner self? And what will happen to their love and what happened to Ninja Rockerz!? I want to f* myself already!! (although I've done that before…) But a fluff chapter like this is what I've never ever done before!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, except for Miro-san and Nuriko-chan.

Once again, thanks asHHiee! Don't worry, she'll know (and…can't give more spoilers)!

Thanks also to ryuyumi for reviewing.

Also, thank you for faving, AnimeDreama and Fircepotato!

Suddenly the pair heard a knock on the door.

"Oy, Yume-Ai-sama!" called a voice.

"What is it, Koufuku?" Gaara said in his stern voice.

"Koufuku? Who's that?" Hinata asked.

"The four of us use codenames. My blonde guitarist wants to be called 'Eien no Koufuku'. The other, 'Densetsu no Bi'. 'Sora no Unmei' is my damn drummer. Of course, I'm Yume-Ai."

"Is there a conflict between Unmei-san and you?"

"No, it's not like that."

"Why?"

"It's…secret, Hinata-koishii."

"Yume-Ai-sama, are you with us, or talking to your fiancee again?" another voice called.

"Sorry, Hinata-koishii. The four of us need a talk…privately."

"Okay. See you soon, Yume-Ai-koishii," Hinata whispered.

"Je t'aime!"

Gaara left the room. Suddenly, something struck Hinata.

"Fiancee? Did the guy just said I'm Yume-Ai-koshii's fiancee? But aren't we just on for a week?" she said in realization.

_Ay, Hinata. You know guys tease their pals._

"Oh…"

_And you know guys leave their girls if the female race can't impress the males._

"What!? Stop it!"

_But it's true._

"Just stop babbling!!" Hinata punched the thin air.

Gaara opened the door worriedly and said, "Anything wrong?"

"Ah, it's just…my thoughts. Sorry for making you worried."

"Okay," Gaara smiled and closed the door.

At the back of the door, with Gaara & Company…

"Whew! I thought some people broke in the backstage!" Naruto sighed.

"Shut up, Naruto-dobe," Sasuke frowned.

"You should be the one to shut up, teme-uke-Oro follower!"

"What do you mean by 'uke', huh? You want a fight!?"

"Guys, guys, guys! Calm down…" Miro stopped the two before they showed fists.

"Okay, what was it again?" Gaara asked.

"Gaara, the fans are a bit angry at what you did!" Neji laughed.

"So what? We have our own love lives! And let's take this discussion somewhere. Onee-san?"

Temari was busy listening to the iPod and reading with Shikamaru.

"Onee-san, are you with us?!" Gaara snapped.

No response.

"Stop your lovey-dovey moments there!" Gaara grabbed the book the pair was reading.

"HEY! What?" Temari looked.

"Okay, you can have her!" Shikamaru looked away bitterly.

"Hey!" Temari hit him on the head.

"May you keep an eye on the door?" Gaara said, pointing to the door with the book.

"Give us back the book and I'll take care of everything," Shikamaru demanded

"Arigatou, onii-san!! Take care of my sister, okay? YAYZ!!" Gaara skipped around happily. This is too OOC.

The five men left, leaving a blushing Shikamaru and an shocked Temari.

Some minutes later…

Hinata peeked through the door. Shikamaru and Temari were asleep on each other. It was quiet, until Shikamaru stirred.

"Hey, Hinata-chan," he murmured.

Hinata took a step backward.

"Yume-Ai-sama says you should just be in the room until he gets back if you don't want to get your clothes ripped off by his fans."

Hinata nodded her head and ran back to the room, scared. She locked the windows and slept, so that she could not waste time doing random things and instead get some rest.

'_Oh, so pretty!' I thought as I looked at my clothes. It was a dark violet kimono._

_It was now spring, lush and flowers all around. I looked up and saw a very beautiful tree. Its leaves were white and delicate, and it shined, even if it's nighttime._

Then as I continued to observe my surroundings, I heard a familiar voice. It was singing – Yume-Ai-koishii's voice! I called out to him, but he didn't appear. I ran to look for him, but instead I saw Gaara-kun leaning on the dojo next to the tree where I was stood.

"Where is…" I stopped, remembering he doesn't know Yume-Ai-kun.

"Right here," he grinned at me, the way Yume-Ai-kun does.

"Huh?" What does he mean by that?

"I AM YUME-AI," he turned away, frowning, a tear rolling from each of his eyes.

Hinata woke up from her dream. She froze and trembled.

"No, you're not Yume-Ai-koishii…you're Gaara!" she shut her eyes.

"Hinata-chan?" Gaara knocked. He covered his mouth, remembering he planned to go in as himself.

"Huh? Who's that?" Hinata looked up.

"It's Gaara…" he made his voice gruff and the usual 'Gaara way' as he let Temari wipe the make-up from his tattoo.

"C-come in."

Gaara opened the door and partially closed it. He sat down on a chair near the door and said, "That singer will kill me once he suspected that I did something to you if I closed the door."

"Ha-ha! He's overprotective, isn't he?" Hinata laughed.

"Uh-hm…" Gaara nodded, pretending he's not really paying attention.

"Oh, where is he?"

"Still with his pals, I guess."

"Did you have a chance to talk to him?"

"Yeah. When onee-san went to get water, it was a coincidence that I and the vocalist were there at the eating area, too. She asked for an autograph and we went into a chat. Of course, I wasn't listening. But I think he said that he'll be back a.s.a.p."

"Do you have any more details of what he said?"

"I think he mentioned about accompanying you like a bodyguard, because…I'm not sure, though. Like I said, I'm not that attentive."

"Okay. Arigatou, Gaara-kun!"

"Mmm…" he nodded

"Hey, do you know the title of the song they played before I fainted?"

"Which song…ah! It's 'Closer You and I'."

"Thank you! It's new, that's why."

Gaara nodded.

"Oh, and…" Hinata stopped.

"Hm?" Gaara wondered why.

"It's nothing! Well…it's just that…nevermind."

"Uhm-hm."

"Why are you here, anyway?"

"Oh! I forgot to give you this. It's from him."

"Yume-Ai-koishii?"

"They're using codenames? If you're referring to-"

"Yes, the vocalist."

"Yah. So…ja ne."

"Ja ne!"

Gaara closed the door and sighed, "Why am I like this…?"

"Because you're now in Cloud 9," Neji, who happened to pass by, said.

"HEY!"

"Not so loud, or else…"

"Can somebody set me up with her?"

Everyone who heard turned at him. Neji laughed so hard that he rolled on the floor. Temari squealed in delight that her brother is already too much in love. Shikamaru hid his face and tried not to laugh for he knew Gaara would kill him if he did that. Naruto, who happened to pass by, twitched.

"No way, you're not serious, aren't you?" Naruto said.

"I'M SERIOUS," Gaara blushed.

"Oh…can you cover your tattoo and change to your Y-A clothes?"

"Why?"

"Just do so."

Temari and Gaara proceeded to a room. After a few minutes, Gaara came out in his 'Y-A clothes', which means the clothes the Yume-Ai side of himself wears, and his tattoo is now covered.

"Okay, what did you reply again? And please shout it," Naruto leaned to Gaara.

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"I didn't hear it…"

"No, he just wants drama," Shikamaru sarcastically said.

"WTF!?" Gaara grabbed Naruto's collar.

"N-" Naruto was cut.

"I SAID I'M SERIOUS ABOUT THE STUFF I SAID SO SHUT UP!!"

Naruto took a deep breath and went, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Ouch, that shout would hurt everybody's ears…

I didn't see if I passed my finals or not, only one thing…I'M MOVING ON TO MY NEXT SCHOOL YEAR!!! Woo-hoo! I'm not sure, but I'll be in school for another week, but what about April 15's stipend? My money…! 8'O

Sorry if I updated just now. We were too busy on our clearance!

Official "Rock the Ice" pairings: GaaHina, ShikaTema


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own Miro-san and Nuriko-chan and the plot.

Thank you once more, asHHiee. Please update your stories soon, okay?

Thank you for faving, childish-person!

I hope nobody got confused with the previous chapter. I forgot to put the line thingy! Now they're replaced by the xox's.  
Oh yeah, and the one Sasuke sung is a revised edition of my poem, "Nothingness" (posted in FictionPress), because it's the only thing I could find that would fit for an emo.  
E.M.O. club is just made up by me. So it's mine. That Emotionally Murdered Objects thingy is also posted in my dA account, but I'm not saying that there is really a club like that. I don't even know if there's an E.M.O. club out there in the world!  
Oh, and our two main characters are 21, meaning, the two years ago thingy, they are 19.  
THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER!! YAY!!

XOXOXOXOXOX

Everyone near Naruto went dizzy after hearing his scream. Who will not after hearing such a loud sound? Maybe others will, but, I don't know.

Hinata opened the door. She stumbled to a panting Naruto, tired after shouting. This made them both fall, with Hinata on top of him. OH NO…?

"Ei…en…no…Kou…fu…ku…?!!!" Gaara growled slowly.

Naruto helped Hinata up and bowed to Gaara, hands raised like when you pray before the altar while kneeling, voice trying to whine not to kill him.

"I-it's n-not his faul-lt. It wa-was m-mine," Hinata managed to say.

Meanwhile…

"Oh no, Sasuke-san. Your _**'bf'**_ screamed," Nuriko said to Sasuke.

"What does that 'bf' mean?" Miro wondered.

"Best friend. Umm…maybe also _**boyfriend**_."

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Sasuke threatened to kill Nuriko with a knife he brought for his 'emoments'.

"G-Gomen! Gomen!"

"Only for this time. If you use that term again, I really will kill you."

Sasuke put his knife back in his pocket and left the site. Nuriko went behind Miro. Miro shrugged and said, "Showing his knife is already normal to me, since he's now an official emo."

_Flashback…_

"_Miro-san! Sasuke took over the mic!" reported Gaara._

"_What?!" Miro looked._

"_He's also bleeding!"_

"_Huh? What the-?!"_

"_We need to-"_

"_But first, let's listen to what he'll sing."_

I'm no one at all  
Nothing at all  
I'm just a stranger  
Who never mingles with others  
I'm physically present  
Yet mentally absent  
My body is here  
Yet my mind's somewhere  
I'm just living without reasons  
Among some persons  
That I was forced to know  
But I knew they were my foes  
I'm nothing at all  
Nothing else at all  
I'm just a wanderer  
With no place to belong, ever  
My body may be her in this world  
Yet my heart and mind are in my own world  
Living my happy fantasies  
Breaking away from reality  
The boy you always see  
Is just my split personality  
But of course, I'll soon appear  
The me who shall always fear…

"_What an emo. Let him be. He's still suffering from something. I'll talk to him later. But for now, let him be controlling this concert. It must be something bad._

_Flashback End_

"Ooh…when was that?" Nuriko smiled.

"I can't remember, maybe three or two years ago. I was told to forget it and be out of the matter already," Miro sweatdropped.

"Is emo an abbreviation or a shortened word for emotional?"

"I know it's short for emotional, but Sasuke wants it to be an abbreviation of Emotionally Murdered Objects."

"Huh? Did he make that up?"

"Of course, not."

"Well…who did?"

"I dunno. Nobody told me."

Back on the 'main' focus of the story…

"Hey, why don't you guys stop for a moment to gain back your strength?" Sasuke passed by dizzy people.

"I-I…guess…y-you're right," Hinata said.

"Eien, did you lose your voice?"

Naruto tried to speak, but no sound came out of his mouth, so he nodded.

"Then get some rest. Sora, I know you laughed again, so relax your jaws and talk later."

Neji nodded and took a deep breath.

"Yume-Ai-sama, Hinata-san, if you have words for each other, do it on date, will ya?"

"WH-" the couple were cut off.

"Ay, shh! Yume-Ai-sama, if you want to continue your career, don't shout because it will stress your voice. Hinata-chan, mind you, save your saliva for your date later."

The pair showed faces of confusion.

"It's already…umm…" Sasuke paused to look at his wristwatch, "4:12 a.m. Miro-san already called the manager of an expensive restaurant and made a reservation. You'll pay everything with this credit card of his. 7:00 p.m., be there and Miro-san also hired a limo to drive you there. He's just so rich and weird."

Sasuke shrugged, revealing his arms, which were full of cuts. Hinata pointed to the cuts, which have healed.

Sasuke continued, "I say we should discontinue doing concerts for a while to take a break. And about those cuts, well, forget about it and stay out of the matter as long as you're not part of the E.M.O. club."

He was about to go away when he turned and said, "Oh, and…the lovers over there…well…"

"What?" Temari said.

"Do your lovey-dovey moments somewhere. Don't forget, everyone, there's a meteor shower tonight. They say that when you say your wishes while watching the meteor shower, they shall come true; legends say that lovers under them shall be married and their relationship will be strong. But nobody knows. No one has the time to ask the elders because the meteors come around in every 50 years. Long, huh? And go home. Ja ne."

Sasuke left, leaving very puzzled people.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Sasuke was about to open the door of their mansion, when his father opened it and stared at him angrily.

"Anything I did wrong, Otou-san?" Sasuke said.

"Where's Itachi?!" his father growled.

"I-I don't know!"

"He said he'll accompany you to your concert! Why did you come home too late and where is your brother?!"

"I have no idea!"

"Fugaku-honey, stop scolding the kid. He might catch a cold out there!" Sasuke's mother said.

"Mikoto-dear, you know he's the only one who knows where his brother is!" Fugaku reasoned out.

"Oh, come on! He must have had another sleepover with his friends! Anyway, anything you want to say, son?"

"Why are you guys…awake so early?"

"We have an appointment with Minato-sama in your company's headquarters. It's weird, right?"

"Uh-huh…well, why are you finding onii-san?"

"Who will guard you and protect you if there was danger, young man?"

"Umm…well…okay. But then I'll be over the Uzumakis for a guy talk."

"I think that'll be okay, but then, be careful. Are you packing for an overnight?" Fugaku said.

"I already did. And yeah, I'll be back tomorrow morning, Otou-san."

"Good. Get your stuff and get going!"

"Hai!"

Sasuke got his backpack and went outside. He bid goodbye and went to Naruto's.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

That night, many people went to various places, finding a good spot to view meteors. Good thing Gaara and Hinata's date was placed in a very fine resto. Miro also ordered that their table should be at the building's balcony, which was next to the resto, so that they could view the meteors. It must be only the two of them, so they could dance there. What a rich and powerful man!

Miro escorted Gaara and Hinata to the balcony. Many worshipped Hinata's blue, sparkly gown.

As soon as they got there, Miro went back inside the building.

"Hinata-koishii, what's your order?" Gaara asked after saying his preferred meal to the attendant.

"Umm…I'll have…" she whispers the rest of the words to the waitress.

After the waitress left, Gaara inquired, "Why whisper?"

"He-he…I don't know how to pronounce it, but I don't want to embarrass such a popular vocalist."

"Oh, come on, I love you very much! If one loves somebody so much, it doesn't matter much to him or her who she or he is!"

"Really? Oh, and your tuxedo's nice."

"Thanks! You know what, Hinata-koishii? I'm very glad Miro's very kind to help us out on our first date."

"Well, I was kinda surprised that your manager allowed you to use his credit card and even-"

"Your champagne, Sir," a waiter brought a bottle of champagne and opened it.

"Arigatou," Gaara got the bottle and said to Hinata, "Want some?"

"Sure! Why not? Hey, you sure you wan-"

"Don't worry. Act normal, because you're my girlfriend."

A blushing Hinata handed her wine glass and Gaara filled three-fourths of it.

"Is this safe to drink?" Hinata got back her wine glass and fixed her shawl.

"Yeah," Gaara said, pouring champagne into his glass.

"You sure?"

"If you don't want to try even some, then I'll bring it to my friends. They love champagne for a reason, even Naruto's sister, who's an addict fan of our band, and only I haven't tasted it."

"Well, I guess three-fourths of a wine glass won't hurt."

"I guess so, ha-ha! A toast! To a lasting relationship."

Minutes later, a waitress brought their meals. They ate quietly; both spoke nothing. A few more minutes passed and they finished their meals.

"Sir, shall the musicians play?" a waiter asked Gaara, behind him is a small band of musicians.

"Why not?" Hinata said before Gaara could speak.

"As you wish, young lady."

When the music started to play, Gaara wiped his mouth, stood up, and offered Hinata a hand, saying, "May I have this dance?"

"I-I…don't know…how to," Hinata turned her head away sadly.

"It's okay. I'll teach you how."

Hinata gasped as Gaara took her hand and helped her up. He guided this hand near his shoulder and let go of it, putting his on her waist, letting her touch him. He then took her other hand and just raised it a bit. She blushed furiously.

"Just follow, okay, and soon you'll know how," Gaara smiled.

"O-okay."

They danced and danced, until the meteors showered.

"Yume-Ai-koishii! Look!" Hinata pointed to the meteors.

"Woah…so beautiful…like you," Gaara whispered.

"Hm?"

"N-nothing…" Gaara blushed.

He ordered the musicians to leave them alone and told them to ch

"What do you wish for?"

"I wish…" he hesitated at first.

"May I say mine first? I wish that everyone would stay happy, everyday in any way!"

"Ahh…then I wish that our relationship shall be strong."

"Oh…"

"Anything, Hinata-koishii?"

"Yume-Ai-koishii…I always wonder who you are. You're so…"

"Handsome? Charming? Mysterious?"

"No. You look so familiar."

Gaara saddened. "Then, you haven't read the letter I gave you yet."

"What do you mean by that, Yume-Ai-koishii?"

"I'm now ready to get a slap, a kick, or a punch from you. I'd understand if you won't love me anymore for telling you who I really am."

"What are you talking about? I'm ready to be shocked if I know who you are! Because I love you! Now, tell me who you are!"

"I AM GAARA!" he confessed and bowed his head.

Hinata was frozen for a while, remembering her dream (last chapter, remember?).

"Hinata-chan, I'm sorry if I ever hurt your feelings by using a pen name, but, I really do love you! I'm sorry for keeping this secret away from you for a long time, but…but-" Gaara was cut off by a touch on his face.

It wasn't a slap, but Hinata raised his head and wiped away the make up covering his tattoo.

"It's okay, Gaara-koishii. I do love you," Hinata hugged him.

Gaara was shocked by this. Tears flowed from his eyes, his words enough to be heard through his sniffles and sobs, "Thank you, Hinata-koishii! For showing me true love!"

Their embraced ended when Hinata pulled him away.

"Gaara-koishii?"

"Yes?"

"C-can you…teach me how to properly sing? So…I could sing with your band?"

"No need to sing with us. You love ice skating, don't you? So you need to be the champion of that sport. Don't worry. Miro agreed for us to take a break, which means…"

"What will you do?"

"If you want to know how to sing, seriously, then we'll have a deal. Teach me how to skate, and I'll teach you how to sing."

Gaara then kissed Hinata. They parted, and Gaara kneeled, taking a box from his pocket.

"Will you marry me?" he proposed, opening the box, revealing a beautiful ring.

Present time…(two years after that, as I have said on the first chapter)

"This is enough for today! Otouto, Hinata-chan, goodluck on your competitions next week, okay?" Temari said to her brother and his fiancee.

"No problem!" they both said.

"Oh, and, mind you two. Can you postpone all of your activities on the 18th of next month?"

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"Is there something important that day, nee-chan?" Hinata added.

"It's my wedding." Temari blushed.

"No way Nara proposed to you!?" Gaara said.

"Why, otouto? You proposed to her so early after you two were on for a week and a day!"

"Heh…shut up."

Hinata laughed at the siblings. After all, they are now family, and she's now with the man she truly loved.

THE END…

XOXOXOXOXOX

Finally!! I finished a long story!! If you estimate it, I think I consumed about 20 pages.

Grammatical and spelling errors? Sorry! Sorry! I can't work properly after almost burning my finger and working late at night and changing plans! Once again, sorry! I'll fix it if you want.

What about Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Nuriko, and Miro? Here is a short yet senseless story about them, when they received the champagne, after Gaara bought more, one for each of them and an extra one.

Gaara: Enjoy the champagne.

Naruto: Hinata-chan! Did you like champagne?

Hinata: Nope, and I'm out of here.

Naruto: Yay!! So now, again, we don't have any more other competitors.

Neji: He-he, but first, let's call for a toast!

Nuriko: For what?

Miro: Ain't it obvious? A toast to the engaged!

Sasuke: Okay.

Narrator: And so, after the toast…

Sasuke: Okay, *grabs a bottle* this is mine, so get yours!

Everyone else: *glares at Sasuke* Grr…

Sasuke: He bought one for everybody and an extra one for our toast, moron idiots.

Everyone else: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Sasuke: Oh no, here goes the trouble again…

Narrator: And so, the next scenes were censored because of violence on a handsome guy. The end!! End of story!! The end!! See you again!!


End file.
